Future Card Buddyfight: Zodiac and the Black Star
by Kyledude788
Summary: Ten has achievement to fight his 12 siblings, The Zodiac Star Riders, in order to become stronger. However, the World Buddyfight Cup Tournament is coming soon and a new evil has encountered. Can Ten stop this evil threat or his siblings will block his path?
1. Intro

Hello, everyone. My name is Ken Hachimoto, but I like to prefer Ten which is my nickname, and this is my Buddyfight story.

I lived with a noble and rich family. I'm the youngest of my 12 older siblings. To be fair, my siblings are very famous around Japan as they're heroes. They work understand the Buddyfight Police and were known as the Zodiac Star Riders.

For me, I was just adopted. My real parents died from a car accident, so my mom's sister adopted me and change my last name to Hachimoto. Same thing for my siblings due to them being rich.

You see, I don't have fame and popularity like my siblings. I'm just an underdog. But of course, many people called me their little brother. Some of them just asked me questions about my siblings, some might tease me cuz of it, and lastly some might bullied me.

Of course, that last part is the worst of all. I've been bullied in school cuz I'm not powerful as my siblings but, I have friends that stands on my side.

Me and my sibling don't get along. We never talked to each other. We just fight and yelling face to face. Same thing to my adopted dad, he only praise my siblings and never give attention to me.

The only one I care is my aunt. Since she and my mother are related, she gives me so much care and defends me a lot. However, I do protect myself also.

But, she's not the only one I cared about. There is a village where my aunt and my mom were born and the people who lives there loves me, including my granny. Of course, they dislike my siblings cuz of their popularity. My granny always give name issues to them which is funny. Sadly, me and my aunt only come there in summer which is fine by me.

Now, for buddyfight. You see, my siblings use Hero World and their buddies is actually Transform cards. That's why they called themselves the Zodiac Star Riders. For me, I also play Hero World. But, I use Darkhero. So, why I use Darkhero instead what my siblings have. Well, it's that being a superhero can be a good thing. But, they're being under the governments control and doesn't know what true justice is.

I know Darkheroes may looked like anti-heroes who fight justice with their own rules but, they have a heart just like me.

Now back to the real story. The background is that there was a incident where short meteor shower hit only in our country one by one random. While me and my aunt are in the village in summer, one of the meteor hit on the forest. We checked it out and inside the meteor was none other than people, probably at the age of a young adults. We told them if they're aliens or people from another planet. Surprisely, they said they're from Hero World which amazed me.

When they turned into cards, I checked their status and it turns out their attributes are Darkheroes. That kinda surprised me as I am a Darkhero user.

Few days later after the meteor hits, the buddy police arrived and gave me a core deck. I was lucky, because I have now a new buddy. Her name is Lyra. She may look like a human during in battle, she become a powerful monster. Well, if she is one.

One of the buddy police is our friend of mine. I told him to keep it a secret from outside of the village because, there is a reason why but I can't.

So at the end of summer, me and my aunt left the village. For now on, my buddyfight story has begun.


	2. Chapter 1

In the black limousine, three people were inside awaiting to be arrive on the event. One boy named Ten was leading on the window and sighed.

"Ten, there's nothing to be down this fall." His aunt, Yumi Tsuyama, said looking at his adopted newphew.

"I know that, Aunt Yumi. It's just that every year when summer's over, it's going to be the same again." Ten replied. "People will see me as an underdog again."

Yumi felt sadden at Ten's word. "Ten, you know you're not an underdog. I know it, too. You still have some people with you." She stated.

"Yes, you can include me also Ten!"

Ten looked at the person from the right. It was girl with black, long, straight hair. Ten looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Lyra, that made me feel lighten up."

Lyra smiled back and the two laugh each other of joy. Yumi also smiled as she's so glad that Ten found another friend.

The drive took about 2 hours as they arrive on the event, the Buddyfight Stadium. It's where they held the Buddyfight Cup Tournament very soon. The reason they came is to check out Ten's siblings for practice, well he's not even care but he's now part of the family.

As the three got out of the limousine, Ten then encountered three of his friends. Benjo, Luka, and Kakuro.

"Benjo, Luka, Kakuro!" Ten smiled.

"Ten!" The three all cheered as they tackled Ten.

"Ten, it's so glad to see you again!" Benjo cried.

Ten giggled, "Easy there, Benjo. I'm glad to see you, too."

Benjo is Ten's first friend since kindergarten before Ten's parents death. He's known as a deck builder as he helped Ten's deck and his remaining friends. Luka is Ten's second friend. She plays Legend World but just like Ten, she doesn't have her buddy. And lastly, Kakuro who is Luka's little brother. He's very outgoing compare to his sister who is very shy. Kakuro plays Danger World and does have a buddy.

The three let go of him as Luka smiled, "How was your summer?"

"It was great, but it was same as always." Ten replied. "How about you, guys?"

"Just as typical." Benjo answered.

"Same for both of us." Kakuro added.

"So, what's brings you here in the stadium?" Ten asked. "Let me guess, you want to watch my siblings."

"No, we came to see you." Luka stated. "I mean, why would we ever see your siblings? They're horrible."

"C'mon, Nee-san. They're maybe worst siblings but, they're amazing buddyfighters." Kakuro argued.

"Kakuro, do they know what they did to him?" Said Luka.

As the two siblings arguing each other, Benjo saw Lyra behind Ten.

"Hey, Ten. Who's she?" He asked, pointing at her

Ten turned around and answered, "Oh, I forgot. Guys, this is Lyra. A new friend at my summer trip. She's staying with us."

The two siblings stop arguing and saw Lyra. "Hello." Lyra waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Benjo." He said. "I'm Ten's best friends since kindergarten and I'm known as a deck builder."

"You're a deck builder?" Lyra surprised.

"Yeah, I help Ten and my other friends to make their decks better and stronger." Benjo smiled.

Lyra asked, "Did it work?"

"Well, sometimes." Benjo answered.

Luka joined in and said, "Hi, Lyra. I'm Luka."

"It's nice to meet you, Luka." Lyra smiled.

Kakuro appeared behind Luka and tries to act like a ladies man. "Well hello, beautiful. My name is Kakuro, the master of Danger World. My, haven't we seen each other before?"

"Um, no?" Lyra answered in confusion.

That's when Luka slapped him in the head. "Kakuro! Stop flirting with her!" She shouted as Kakuro pouted. "I'm sorry. It happens when he meet girls."

"I see." Lyra said.

Yumi then joined in the group and called, "Kids, it's nice to meet you. But, we need to hurry and see his older siblings' matches."

The kids, except Kakuro, groan. Of course, Benjo and Luka doesn't like his siblings as similar as him. They all went inside of the stadium to see his siblings' matches.

As they keep walking, they encountered some few people. However, they can hear some of them gossiping about Ten.

"Hey, isn't he the Zodiac Riders' little brother?"

"Oh my gosh, that's him."

"I bet he's not even good as them."

"Totally."

That got Ten a little frustrated and sad to hear them about him. But; Yumi, Lyra, and the rest of his friends comfort him.

"Ten, just ignore them. You're better than them." Luka saddened.

"She's right. Don't think about what they said to you." Lyra added.

With their comfort, Ten then smiled. "Thanks, guys."

For about few seconds, they all arrived in the arena. You can see a lot of people are watching the Zodiac Riders' matches. They all sat down and watch.

"Wow, this is so cool." Kakuro cheered.

"Kakuro..." Luka growled as he noticed Ten which he stay quiet.

Ten looked at his siblings like he doesn't care. They were all famous and he's an underdog.

The match is almost done. In the arena, there about 12 matches and 12 of them are Ten's siblings.

"You all ready!"

"Yeah!"

The 12 lift their cards and shout, "Transform!"

As the bright light appears, the gang covered their eyes. As soon it faded away, they saw 12 siblings transform into what they're really are. The Zodiac Star Riders.

"There it is! The Zodiac Star Riders!"

The people cheered, including Kakuro who got hit in the head, to see the 12 siblings transform. But for Ten, he looked at them as he gritted his teeth softly. He's very hateful towards his siblings. Until, Yumi placed her hand on his shoulder which calms him down.

Ten thought, "I wish I can have a transform card like them."

For few seconds, the matches is still on. The riders are preparing for a fight. In order: Star Rider, Scorpio; Star Rider, Leo; Star Rider, Star Rider, Libra; Star Rider, Gemini; Star Rider, Sagittarius; Star Rider, Aries; Star Rider, Virgo; Star Rider, Pisces; Star Rider, Aquarius; Star Rider, Taurus; Star Rider, Cancer; and Star Rider, Capricorn. These are the 12 Zodiac Riders.

At Capricorn's stage...

"Rise my fallen heroes. Night Sky Summon! Once per turn by paying a single gauge, I can bring back one monster from my drop zone. Comeback from the graves, First Warrior, Einder." Capricorn raised his staff and a thunder strikes down on the right field, summoning Einder. "Now, link attack with me!"

"Oh no! My monster has lifelink!"

"Game End! Winner, King Hachimoto!"

"Hmph, too easy."

At Scorpio's stage...

Scorpio's attack hits the opponent with 2 damage. "Scorpio's skill. Sapphire Wave! I remove 4 cards from my soul. In a trade, I discard your last 4 cards from your hand!" She gives a blue slash towards her opponent's cards as they turned into little dust.

"I...I have nothing to defend!"

"Game End! Winner, Queen Hachimoto!"

"I was inspecting something good enough."

At Cancer's stage...

"I attack with Cromell!"

"Nope! I don't think so! Hardness Shell! By dropping a card from my soul, I get 5000 defense! And that's not all." Cancer's shell become harden as it reflects Cromell's attacks. After that, he slash Cromell and disappeared. "Counterattack!"

"Oh no! Cromell!"

"Game End! Winner, Jack Hachimoto!"

"Hehe, that was a fun match."

At Leo's stage...

"Alright! Magma Roar!" He roars with a flaming sound wave towards his opponent's monsters as they're all destroyed.

"No! My monsters!"

"Now, you're finished!" He attack the opponent with his spear and pierce it through.

"Game End! Winner, Nine Hachimoto!"

"Haha! Another victory for me!"

At Taurus's stage...

"Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King! Attack Taurus!"

"My skill activates! I pay one gauge in order nullified any of my opponent's solo attacks." Taurus throws his axe towards Gang the King as it's attack was nullified. "That's not all. Since Gang the King have Lifelink 2, I counterattack!"

"No!"

"Game End! Winner, Eight Hachimoto!"

"That was totally fun!"

At Libra's stage...

"My turn. Draw! Charge and draw! Now, Balance of Judgement! I pay 2 gauge!" Libra raised her scale. "We compare our monsters from each side. If one monster from each field has the higher size, that monster is destroyed and the owner must dealt 1 damage each."

"But, our monsters have the same size. We have Size 2 on the right and Size 1 on the left."

"True, but due to my other skill. When I equipped with Libra, all of my monsters in my field reduced their size by one."

"What!"

"Now, time for your judgement!" The scale lets out a flash of light, destroying her opponents' monsters and loses her last 2 life.

"Game End! Winner, Seven Hachimoto!"

"Hmph, that was nothing."

At Aquarius' stage...

"I now attack the center! I activate Blade of Encourage! I discard one card from my hand and gain 2 crits!" Her blades grow as she slash the monster into large pieces. "Penetrate!"

"Aaak!"

"Game End! Winner, Sice Hachimoto!"

"Haha, another win for me!"

At Gemini's stage...

"I attack!"

"Ha, you can't beat my monster. It has 4000 power."

"True, but I can also activate this. I cast! Beaaaaaaaaaam!" A huge beam destroys the monster on the center field.

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't do that! You have to Ride a card and you didn't pay 2 gauge to cast that!"

"True. But with my Twinkle Light, I can cast it without paying the cost."

"What!?"

"Oh, and one more thing. I can also activate any spell cards ignoring any conditions."

"No way!"

"Game End! Winner, Cinque Hachimoto!"

"Yay! I won!"

At Pisces' stage...

"Alright, here we go. Aqua Shot. I remove one card from my soul as I return one of your monsters back to your hand." She shot her pistol at the monster with a shot of water as it turned itself into a card and sends right back to the owners hand.

"No, Medusa!"

"And another one." She shot again doing the same. "Now, I attack!"

"She's...too strong."

"Game End! Winner, Cater Hachimoto!"

"Alright!"

At Sagittarius' stage...

"Now, I will cast the shower of Sagittarius' flame arrows! Sun Arrow Rain!" He shoot the arrow in the air as the thousands of arrows shower towards the opponent. "You deal three damage!"

"Ow, ow, ouch!"

"Game End! Winner, Trey Hachimoto!"

"An excellent match we have."

At Virgo's stage...

"Now, it's my turn. Draw. Charge and draw. And I now activate my Clear Healing as I heal 1 damage." A light surrounds her as her life gain a single.

"8 Lifes. I can't even beat her. I...I give up."

"Game End! Winner, Deuce Hachimoto!"

"Huh? I just only gain lifes."

At Aries' stage...

"I attack!"

He jumps very high and dropped down towards his opponent with a fire punch, dealing him damage. As Aries went back to his position, he raised his right arm. "I activate Meteor Strike! Your buddy monster is gone for good." He summons a meteor and throws it towards his opponent's buddy monster.

"NO! Vlad!"

"And now for the finale. Rescue Dragon, Crossbuster. Attack!" The rescue dragon roars as it shoots a laser towards the opponent.

"Game End! Winner, Ace Hachimoto!"

"Victory for us!"

The 12 matches ended as the 12 siblings went back to their original form. The crowd cheer loudly for their performance.

"Wow! That's another win for the Zodiac Star Riders! I'm Lily, the spectator, and thank you for watching."

The cheer began more louder for the Star Riders. At the gang's view, none of them are cheering except Kakuro.

"Eh, nothing special." Ten said.

"Yeah, same thing." Benjo agreed.

Yumi stands up and said, "C'mon, kids. Let's meet them at backstage."

They all stand up from their seat and walked out from the stands to the backstage. As they walked to the place, they encounter a man who appears to be Ten's father. Hanzo Hachimoto.

Hanzo walked up to his wife and hugged her. "Aw, dear. So glad to see you come back."

"Same thing, Hanzo." She hugged him back.

As he separates from her, he then saw his nephew-son. "Welcome back, Ten. How's summer?" He asked.

"Good as always." Ten answered with the intimated-tone.

However, Hanzo didn't even care. Hanzo respects Ten as his new son but, he's praise the 12 siblings more than him. He likes them cause they're heroes. Ten, however, doesn't even care about him due to his interest of his 12 siblings.

"Anywho, I better go. I have meeting with the council in 5 minutes." Hanzo said. "I'll see you during dinner service." He then walked away.

"Man, why he always never cared about me?" Ten said.

"Ten, just let him be." Lyra said. "Beside, I hope you get his attention."

For about few minutes, the 12 siblings arrived. "Mom!" They cried.

"Kids!" Yumi smiled as the 12 hugged her in happiness. Ten and the rest of his gang watches the short reunion. Ten was glaring at his siblings.

The big guy is King Hachimoto, the oldest of the Star Riders. He may look cold in the outside, but he's sometimes kind-hearted in the inside. He holds Star Rider, Capricorn.

The brunette girl with the glasses is Queen Hachimoto. As the bearer of the Star Rider, Scorpio, she has the skill of wisdom. With her knowledge and intelligent skills, nothing can beat her.

Jack Hachimoto is the blond guy. He's very talent with jokes and puns but, sometimes the siblings finds him annoying even Ten. Jack bears Star Rider, Cancer.

Another blond guy with the large, spiky hair is Nine Hachimoto. He's very straight-forward, having a loudmouth on anything. Being the bearer of Star Rider, Leo, he gets very aggressive.

Eight Hachimoto is the shortest boy of the rest of the siblings. As long he has Star Rider, Taurus, Eight is so unstoppable with his martial art skills.

The white-haired girl, Seven Hachimoto, is the trustful sibling. Although she may be cold, she's always care for her siblings. Seven holds the powerful Star Rider, Libra.

The second white-haired girl with the ponytail is Sice. The owner of Star Rider, Aquarius, is not your typical girly girl. She's like a tomboy that has not good of words but have good source of judgement.

The girl with the braids is Cinque, the clumsy and childish one. She's seem very innocent but sometimes, she's very dangerous. She held Star Rider, Gemini.

Cater is the short, red-headed girl. She's very competitive in Buddyfight. With Star Rider, Pisces in her side, nothing can stop her.

The 3rd blond is Trey. The wielder of Star Rider, Sagittarius is known for his knowledge but he's very annoying with his vocabulary and perfect sentences.

The last girl is Deuce. She's very kind-hearted to people and doesn't like rude or disrespectful ones. That's why she's Star Rider, Virgo.

And the last sibling is the brave Ace. With his powerful Star Rider, Aries, he's calm yet reckless in battle. He's also the leader of the Star Riders.

As the Star Riders let go from their mother, Kakuro squealed and ran towards them. "Oh my god, hi. I'm Kakuro, we meet again."

"Oh, it's you again like about...15 times." Cinque smiled.

Luka gasped as she runs towards him. "Kakuro, knock it off." She growled. "I'm sorry. He's always like that when he saw you guys."

"Um, no problem." Eight laughs. "It always happens all the time."

"You know Luka, you should do something with your little brother." Queen stated. "We been encounter him so many times."

"Sorry." Luka said.

Then, Ace looked up and saw Ten. "Oh, Ten. You're back."

"Hey." Ten replied with a normal tone.

"Ah, not even happy to see us." Trey said. "You never interested in us."

"What the heck do you mean? I always never interested in you guys." Ten shouted.

Nine then joins in and growled, "Oh, you really wanted it don't you."

As Nine and Ten was about to walked each other; Deuce, Queen, and Luka stop them.

"Nine, that's enough." Queen said as she faced Ten. "Ten, don't try cause a fight again."

"Why blaming me? Blame him." Ten said as Luka let go of him.

However, Yumi stops the scene. "Kids! Enough!" She shouted. "Me and Ten just got here from his summer. Please, try to be nice to him."

"How the hell we'll be nice to him? He never been nice to us." Eight stated.

Until, Lyra stepped forward. King then saw her and asked, "Mom, who's she?"

Yumi looked at Lyra. "Oh, this is Lyra. Ten's new friend. She's going to live with us."

"Hi." Lyra smiled.

"Wait." Sice cut her off. "Since when do we have a stranger living with us?"

"Sice, that's not nice. Plus, it's a long story. But, I'll tell you when we go home." Yumi answered.

Ace then added. "Well, nice to meet you Lyra. I'm Ace, and these are siblings."

"Yes, I know. Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, and King." Lyra answered, pointing one of the siblings.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know us." Deuce said.

"Actually, Ten told me about it." Lyra said.

"Of course." Sice called.

After that, all of them are going to a restaurant to eat lunch. However; Ten, Lyra, and Benjo went somewhere else privately due to Ten. He said that it's very important. As the three went somewhere quiet, the conversation starts.

"So, what do you need me for Ten?" Benjo asked.

"This." Ten then take out his core case and shows it to him.

"Wow! You got yourself a core deck?" He shouted.

But, Ten shushed him quietly. "Quiet. This is very private." He whispers. "Plus, I need your help."

"Help?" He repeated. "What help?"

The conversation continues as the scene changed from the arena to the mysterious island.

In the island, there was a building. And inside the building, there was a man with a maroon hoodie-coat. In front of him, there was a core. The man grinned from the overshadowed-hoodie.

"The Star Riders and the Buddy Police will never know about my plan. With all the resource I have, I'll finally will get my hands on the Umbra-Core."

Then, the man echoes an evil laugh.

* * *

 **Hello, this is kyledude788. This is the first chapter of Zodiac and the Black Star. I'll make sure to put Ten in battle but, not in the next chapter.**

 **So every chapter that ended, I'll put up my fanmade cards. Right now, I'll show you the cards of the 12 Star Riders. From Ace's to King's.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Please follow and favorite. Feel free to give a review, it will help me out. Thank you for the support.**

* * *

List of fanmade cards appeared in this chapter:

 **Star Rider, Aries**  
Monster  
Size 1  
Hero World  
Power 5000  
Defense 5000  
Critical 3  
Attribute: Superhero/Zodiac/Fire

You may not call this card

"Meteor Strike" - When this card dealt damage to your opponent, destroy one of your opponent's Size 1 or less monsters.

[Double Attack][Transform] Pay 2 gauge.

 **Star Rider, Virgo**  
Monster  
Size 2  
Hero World  
Power 2000  
Defense 2000  
Critical 1  
Attribute: Superheroine/Zodiac/Earth

You may not call this card.

When you [Transform] this card, gain 3 Life.

"Clear Healing" - At the end of your Draw Phase, gain 1 Life.

[Double Attack][Transform] Pay 1 gauge.

 **Star Rider, Sagittarius**  
Monster  
Size 1  
Hero World  
Power 6000  
Defense 2000  
Critical 1  
Attribute: Superhero/Zodiac/Fire

You may not call this card.

When this monster attacks, put the top card from your deck to this card's soul. If you have 5 or less life, put one more card to the soul.

"Sun Arrow Rain" - By moving any number of cards in your soul, deal 1 damage to your opponent for each card that is remove from the soul.

[Transform] Pay 3 gauge.

 **Star Rider, Pisces**  
Monster  
Size 2  
Hero World  
Power 4000  
Defense 1000  
Critical 2  
Attribute: Superheroine/Zodiac/Water

You may not call this card.

"Reload" - If you have no cards on the soul, you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, put the top 2 cards from your deck to the soul.

"Aqua Shot" - By removing one card from the soul, send one of your opponent's monsters back to their hand.

[Double Attack][Transform] Pay 1 gauge and put the top 2 cards from your deck to this card's soul.

 **Star Rider, Gemini**  
Monster  
Size 1  
Hero World  
Power 2000  
Defense 2000  
Critical 1  
Attribute: Superheroine/Zodiac/Wind

You may not call this card.

When you [Transform] this card, search for one spell card from your deck and add it to your hand.

"Twinkle Light" - While you're in [Transform], you may cast any spells without paying the Cast Cost and ignoring any conditions.

[Transform] Pay 1 gauge

 **Star Rider, Aquarius**  
Monster  
Size 1  
Hero World  
Power 4000  
Defense 4000  
Critical 1  
Attribute: Superheroine/Zodiac/Wind

You may not call this card.

[Auto]"Blades of Encourage" - Discard 1 card from your hand. If you do, this card gains critical +2.

[Penetrate][Transform] Pay 1 gauge.

 **Star Rider, Libra**  
Monster  
Size 1  
Hero World  
Power 4000  
Defense 4000  
Critical 2  
Attribute: Superheroine/Zodiac/Wind

You may not call this card.

When you equip this card due to [Transform], reduce the size limit of your monsters in your field by 1.

"Balance of Judgment" At the beginning of each players' main phrase, by paying 2 gauge, compare each monster on each players field. If both players' monster on each field has the higher size, destroy that monster and the owner dealt 1 damage.

[Transform] Pay 1 gauge.

 **Star Rider, Taurus**  
Monster  
Size 2  
Hero World  
Power 6000  
Defense 1000  
Critical 3  
Attribute: Superhero/Zodiac/Earth

You may not call this card.

This card's attack cannot be negated or reduced.

"Iron Cancel" - By paying 1 gauge, negate any solo attacks.

[Penetrate][Counterattack][Transform] Pay 3 gauge

 **Star Rider, Leo**  
Monster  
Size 1  
Hero World  
Power 7000  
Defense 3000  
Critical 2  
Attribute: Superhero/Zodiac/Fire

You may not call this card.

"Magma Roar" - When this card attacks, destroy all of your opponent's monsters in the field.

[Triple Attack][Transform] Pay 3 gauge.

 **Star Rider, Cancer**  
Monster  
Size 2  
Hero World  
Power 2000  
Defense 5000  
Critical 4  
Attribute: Superhero/Zodiac/Water

You may not call this card.

At the end of your turn, put the top card from your deck to this card's soul.

At the beginning of your opponent's attack phase, if you have 5 or less life, your opponent must perform a link attack. If not, your opponent dealt 2 damage.

When your opponent performs link attack, choose one of the attacking monster to battle against.

"Hardness Shell" - By putting a card from the soul to the drop zone, this card gains +5000 defense.

[Counterattack][Transform] Pay 1 gauge and pay 2 Life.

 **Star Rider, Scorpio**  
Monster  
Size 2  
Hero World  
Power 3000  
Defense 1000  
Critical 2  
Attribute: Superheroine/Zodiac/Water

You may not call this card

When one of your monsters attack, you may pay 1 gauge. If you do, put the top card from your deck to this card's soul.

"Sapphire Wave" - When this card dealt damage to your opponent, you may put any number of cards from the soul to the drop zone. If so, discard 1 card from your opponent's hand for each card that was sent from the soul to the drop zone.

[Transform] Discard 2 cards.

 **Star Rider, Capricorn**  
Monster  
Size 2  
Hero World  
Power 2000  
Defense 2000  
Critical 1  
Attribute: Superhero/Zodiac/Earth

You may not call this card.

"Night Sky Summon" - By paying 1 gauge, call one monster from the drop zone. You only activate "Night Sky Summon" once per turn.

[Transform] Pay 2 Life.


End file.
